ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
1001 Spears Galaxy
1001 Spears Galaxy '''is an upcoming amusement park to be built in Ventura, California. It will cover 128 acres and will be themed around 1001 Spears properties. Influence The adventure park was influenced by LEGO Land and Disneyland, the "only" parks Brendan has ever been to (he has also been to Sea World, San Diego, but only once, so no influence from that. He has been to Universal Hollywood recently, so that may help in future ride ideas). Areas Venture Overworld * Venture Flight: Go to one of five destinations on this legendary motion ride: Cave, Temple, Giant Squid, Abominable Snowman, and Wyrm! * Venture Laboratory: Look through a lab full of Venture beings, and learn a thing or two! * Dlab Hood: Build fame or notoriety in a neighborhood full of our favorite peasants! * Mountain Hollows: Ride through a giant rock shelter of Oozes, Apocalyptic Pipipis, and Vampire Bats! * Mine: Ride your mine trolley through a mine, as Acetone Peroxide explodes all around you! * Hallow: Go through a rock shelter full of torches that may go out and Acetone Peroxide explosions. Upland * Blob Botany: Drive through the Blob Garden, but look out for the Blobs! They can digest you whole... * Seiryuu Spine: Drive over the backs of two massive dragons: the red flame one and the blue icy one! * Time Tower Terror: Go through the Time Tower and battle the Zombie Saint Nicholas impersonator. * Crush's Buccaneer Mission: Board a pirate ship and battle Hangmen and Cubes! * Moonlit Fort Conquest: Catapult into the fortress, collapse the walls, and vacuum into the tornado ring. Hell * Hell Castle: Embark on a perilous ride through an otherworldly brick stronghold in the land of Hades. * Hell Railway: Go on a rip roaring roller coaster while avoiding fire, magma, Labmen, and Multers. * Decayer Destruction: See if you are courageous enough to battle the three faced skeletal hell hound. Wyve * Wyvern: Engage in combat against the deadliest, fiercest, scariest being in Venture: the Wyvern! * Wyve Portal: Before going in to fight the Wyvern, go through a forbidding castle full of danger. * Void Peril: ⍙⟒ ☌⍜⏁⏁⏃ ☌⟒⏁ ⏃⍙⏃⊬ ⎎⏃⌇⏁, ⏁⊑⟒ ⎐⍜⟟⎅ ⋔⍜⋏⌇⏁⟒⍀⌇ ⏃⍀⟒ ☊⍜⋔⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜⍙⏃⍀⎅⌇ ⎍⌇. ⍜⊑ ⌇⊑⟟⏁ ⍜⋏⟒ ⟟⌇ ⍀⟟☌⊑⏁ ⏚⟒⊑⟟⋏⎅ ⋔⟒! ⍀⎍⋏ ⍙⊑⟟⌰⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏! ⊬⍜⎍ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⋏⍜⏁ ⌇⎍⍀⎐⟟⎐⟒! Water Park Venture * Seahenge: Go deep underwater to the depths of Seahenge, fight off laser Custos, and steal treasure! * Hag Dwelling: Go inside the Hut of Death and search... Beldam is out for now, but she may return! * Behemoth Bog: Go through the swamp, and be careful while sliding through the mouth of the beast! * Twist Mist: Go through twisting, turning fen, and feel a nice fog on the way out: the name does not lie! * Jacob's Run: After sliding through the mega carnivore's face, stop by Jacob's Run for more wet fun! * Ferry Fen: Go on a boat through winding turns and rushing water and fight with squirt guns! * Seahenge Wave Pool: Go through a green stone archway and on a journey full of tidal waves! * Morel Isle: Go through the isle of morels, and try your best not to get exploded by Pipipis! Upland * Mystic Vault: Welcome to the magic halls of the Mystic Vault! Use the Mage Sage's allergies to your advantage through a ditch full of vegetation and strange flows of energy, altering with Sage's sneezing! * Tropical Plunder: Avast, mates! As if things were not deadly enough with The Flying Dutchman's fearsome crew, Mount Krakatoa is about to erupt! Be sure to go fast before your chances are blown! * The Lunatic Temple: Lights, camera, action! Careen around the set of Tanner's new movie mission! Shot on the exact location of Lunatic Temple! It will take skill to get to the final cut - fortune and glory! * Rolling Rapids: Grab your water wings as you take the plunge to the Rapids! But, this ancient zombie battlefield is no meandering creek! It will take a steady hand to navigate these treacherous waters! * Slimy Slime Works: Welcome to the Slimy Slime Works, the largest green cytoplasm factory in Upland! This mysterious sticky substance has 101 mysterious uses. I say, just do not get stuck in it to find out! * Snow Where: Welcome to Snow Where, which is both chillingly cold and hopelessly lost. Meanwhile, watch yourselves! That Frozen Hound in the middle of the track is making things harder. * Cephalopod Oasis: Welcome, racers to Cephalopod Oasis! A veritable who is who in the eight legged cephalopod kingdom. We have a rare sighting today: the Terra Bacculite - and her baby! * Acropolis Water Slide: Welcome, Upland fans, to the Acropolis Water Slide. A twisty, turning water coaster with heart stopping, fear topping, tsunami crashing action. So let us dive right in, shall we? Miscellaneous Bay * Rafting River: Not a '''lazy river! Board a raft then proudly hover downstream. * Water Park: The slides are small, but the fun is still big time with characters ready to splash and spray. * Water Test: Build bridge ladders, dams and cities and test them against the flow of water. * Poke Soak: Water cannons blast from every angle. And every minute, water drops from the tower. * Tangerine Scene: A titanic tangerine raft slides and spins four riders on a giant orange half pipe. * Buccaneer Battle: Fire water cannons across the ships' bows as you race down a flume. * Splash Out: Riders zip along a curving blue slide and then splash out into a pool of water at the end! * Soak n Sail: Climb aboard this ghost pirate ship beneath a 38-foot-tall mast and get poured by water! Trivia * Due to the overall themes of 1001 Spears franchises such as Venture, the park has age restrictions for certain attractions, even those without height restrictions (such as the Ultra Team truck, due to showing Ultra Team episodes of Venturian Battle on the navigation computer, which feature language and characters burning in lava). As such, they have different categories: ** Violence: The attraction must contains scenes of people getting dying by use of weaponry, whether realistically or not, in a fantastical or cartoon like manner. Must also contains gore, injury detail, and blood-letting. ** Foul Language: Contains strong language. Not suitable for riders under 13. ** Terror: Contains terrifying content in the absence of violence. Not used for attractions containing scenes and plot elements disturbing, suspenseful, or scary. Not for sensitive riders of any age. Category:Theme parks Category:Venture